


Marriage Peak

by hedonistconstant



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Will bites something Hannibal would prefer he didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedonistconstant/pseuds/hedonistconstant
Summary: Will wakes Hannibal up with a surprise.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Marriage Peak

Hannibal’s eyes were closed. 

He was not asleep, he tries not to move in the mornings to let Will get more rest. He feels Will move next to him, moving so that he can curl himself closer to Hannibal’s body. Hannibal closes his eyes, enjoying the soft warmth of him. After the fall, mornings like this is what Hannibal enjoyed the most. 

Will moves suddenly, slinking down his body. This isn’t normal for Will, he doesn’t usually wake Hannibal up with his mouth, though it’s not like Hannibal was going to complain about it. Will’s mouth around him was one of the sweetest things life had to offer. 

Will kisses down his nude body, the sweat from last night still on him. They had gone for hours the night before, eventually passing out when they were both finally satisfied. Will’s tongue dips into his belly button, before finding his way down to Hannibal’s half-hard cock. He sucks on the tip for a sweet second. Hannibal lets himself open his eyes to stare down at him. 

Will looks up at him, his eyes large and innocent. He was beautiful with his hair messy, his soft full lips over Hannibal’s cock. His cheeks pokes out as he swallows more of Hannibal down his throat. The soft smooth feeling made Hannibal’s toes curl. The warmth of his mouth was a feeling that Hannibal kept deep inside of his mind palace. 

Hannibal was letting himself relax into Will’s mouth, Will’s hands were on his hips keeping him from thrusting up. Hannibal was now fully hard and aching. Hannibal watches his dick slowly go in and out 

Will uses a bit of teeth, more than Hannibal is used too. Hannibal’s hips jerk to get away from it, and Will holds his hips down more. Will’s eyes are on him, but they have a different glint to them now. Hannibal narrows his eyes back. Will’s eyes glitter mischievously.

Will’s eyes flash before he sinks his teeth deeply into Hannibal’s cock. Hannibal can feel the pain sharp, like a knife. Though the comparison is weak, this pain is more than anything else he had ever experienced. 

Hannibal jerks, his body panicking. Will’s hands on his hips keep him perfectly still. His hands were strong not letting him move an inch. Will doesn’t bite all the way through, even though Hannibal knew he could. He has seen him rip people apart with his teeth. Hannibal lets out a yell, his hands going down to Will’s hair to try to pull him away. He stops himself, his mind catching up to what he was about to do. 

“Will, let go.” Will lets out a low growling sound. Now that Will has stopped gnawing on him Hannibal can tell he hasn’t done much damage, though there is a slow pool of blood happening. “Will, let go of me. Right now.” Will pulls off of him, blood covering his chin. He looks so much like he did at Mason’s dinner. Hannibal sits up, the pain shooting through his body, and Hannibal finds himself gripping his dick the blood covering his hand. Will was beautiful covered in blood, the sharp pain almost covered up that fact. 

Will grinds at him, teeth glittering in the sunlight that showed through their shared window. The blood on his teeth was dark and red. 

“Do you need the first aid kit? You might need to sew it back on.” Will grin turns into a full-on smirk. Hannibal wants to scoff but feels himself getting lightheaded. “C’mon Dr. Lecter.” Will stands up, digs in the draw by the bed and hands him the small first aid kit. “Fix yourself up, I want breakfast.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> You can find me on twitter @grantairess


End file.
